1. Field Of The Invention
This invention relates to devices for mounting wheels to a vehicle which has had one or more of its axles removed.
2. Description Of The Related Art
Vehicles, such as automobiles, will often develop difficulties attributable to a faulty front or rear axle assembly. Repair of an axle normally requires that it be removed from the vehicle and sent to a machine shop. For the period of time that the axle is removed from the vehicle, the vehicle is, of course, immobile. This presents somewhat of a problem when the vehicle is on a lift, or occupying other valuable space in a repair shop since until the axle is repaired and replaced on the vehicle, the immobile vehicle interferes with productive use of the valuable space and equipment which it occupies.
It sometimes occurs during travel that a vehicle becomes disabled, requiring that it be towed some distance to a repair facility. On some such occasions, one or more of the axles of the vehicle may be so faulty as to make it unsafe to attempt to tow the vehicle on that axle. This presents a rather serious problem, and towing of the vehicle generally requires rather costly and cumbersome equipment.
In situations such as those described above, it would be highly desirable to be able to move the vehicle in question easily and safely, in a manner not requiring substantial labor or excessive equipment costs.
Certain known devices are adapted to temporarily repair a broken axle while it is on a vehicle. U.S. Pat. No. 1,076,471 to Vanskiver discloses a sleeve-like device which is fitted to the end of a broken axle and provides a temporary spindle for mounting a wheel to the vehicle. This device requires a collar for maintaining it in position on the axle, and requires at least some tools for its installation. The device is suitable only for use with a vehicle having an axle, albeit a broken one, associated therewith.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,139,182 to Henthorn et al. discloses an emergency axle extension similar to that of Vanskiver. Like the Vanskiver device, the Henthorn device may be used only in conjunction with a broken axle still affixed to the vehicle, and requires that tools be available for mounting the device to the broken axle.
Shambaugh, U.S. Pat. No. 1,300,034, discloses an emergency hub which is attached to the axle housing of a vehicle. Although this device need not be attached to the axle per se, it does require that the housing have a flange of suitable size with an aperture therein compatable with a bolt and retaining member for the hub. The Shambaugh device includes a sleeve member which must be snugly received within the axle housing of the vehicle. The dimensions of the sleeve member, retaining member and bolt means of the emergency hub must therefore be particularly adapted to the vehicle on which it is to be mounted. The axle housing must also be substantially in the configuration of a right circular cylinder. These drawbacks substantially limit the usefulness of a device as disclosed in this patent.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,915,504 to Bauer discloses a clamp-on device for providing a temporary replacement spindle on a non-rotatable axle from which the original spindle has fractured. Disclosed is a device which must be bolted to the exterior of the remaining portion of the axle.
Tantingler et al., U.S. Pat. No. 3,473,819, disclose a plug-in wheel which may be easily mounted to a bulky object, such as a storage container. However, a device in accordance with this disclosure is not at all useful in conjunction with a vehicle, such as an automobile.
Thus, the prior art has not provided a device which may be readily used in conjunction with vehicles, such as automobiles or the like, of various sizes and configurations, for mounting a wheel to such a vehicle which has had its axle removed.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to overcome limitations and disadvantages associated with prior art devices in the nature of those discussed above.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a device capable of mounting a wheel to a vehicle which has had its axle removed.
It is an object of the present invention to provide means facilitating movement and towing of a vehicle which is without one or more of its axles.
Another object of the present invention is to provide means, for temporarily mounting a wheel to a vehicle which is without an axle, which may be easily and effectively secured to the vehicle and which does not require tools or other accessories for securing it to the vehicle. The present invention provides such means which are convenient and easy to use, and relatively low in cost.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a device which will facilitate greater productive use of valuable vehicle repair space and equipment.